Potter Puppet Pals Adventure
This article is about the skit itself. For the article on the song medley, see Potter Puppet Pals Adventure (Song). The original 2nd episode of Potter Puppet Pals was intended to be The Potter Puppet Pals Adventure, a cartoon for which only the sound file had been shown to the public on the News And Updates section of the website. Neil C.'s excuse for it not being released with animation is that the animation would've been too much to handle. Here's an excerpt about it from the News and Updates section: "Special release from the top secret project Potter Puppet Pals Adventure. Sadly, the project fell through after the film producers and crew got lost in the woods, found by a fuzzy bunny monster and devoured upon site. ... Rest In Reeses Pieces, PPP crew... ... I.E. Neil found the flash file would be too complicated to compose so, for your listening pleasure, the music file. :) - Potter Pal Prefects, Emmy and Caitlin" Transcript The Potter Puppet Pals Present... *pulls on, "and Skye's The Limit Cartoons, too!"* A Musical Of Funny Proportions The Potter Puppet Pals Adventure Get The Snitch HARRY POTTER: I've got to get the Snitch! I've got to get the Snitch! The game is called Quidditch and I've got to get the Snitch! Flying through the air on a broom! I try my very best to avoid my doom! When in the corner of my eye It will loom! The Snitch! I've got to get the Snitch! I've got to get the Snitch! I'm flying 'round the pitch, And I've really got an itch. Draco Malfoy's very rich, But his mother is a bitch! DRACO MALFOY: Hey, I'll knock you in a ditch, and I'll beat ya' till ya twitch! HARRY POTTER: This will go without a hitch! RON WEASLEY: Sometimes I wish I were a witch! HARRY POTTER: I've got to get... the... SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- *CRACK!* OOMPFH! Naked Time STEVEN MILO: Now, Dumbledore, Harry's mentor, is not without his flaws, and- uh... I wrote this song... for him to show off... well- uh... a- a- at one point in the movie, Harry is rather depressed, and Dumbledore wants to cheer him up, so... he sings him a little song, and.. here's an excerpt. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: It's naked naked naked time! Naked as can be! HARRY POTTER: (spoken) Oh my God!! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Nakedness is so much fun! So much fun for me! HARRY POTTER: (spoken) Stay away! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: They might call me a pervert, They may call me a fool but It's naked naked time... all around the school! WEEEE!! (random overlayed yells and screams are heard as the nakedness is spread throughout) Half-Giant, Baby STEVEN MILO: Hagrid, the half-giant is one of my favorite characters and- uh, he really gets his chance to shine in this next song. Certain people ostracize him because of his half giant blood, but as you can see in this song, he really embraces his enormity. RUBEUS HAGRID: I'm a... half-giant, baby! Half-giant, baby! My name is Hagrid, I'm like Don Juan. I want you baby, so let's get it on! Oh, once you had half, You never go back. So get into the groove, And swing down by my shack. Ooh, I'm round and I'm furry, And my hygiene's non-existent, But ladies ought to know I'm anatomically consistent! I'm a... half-giant, baby! Yeh. And that's all I need! Stopper On My Pain STEVEN MILO: Now, one of Harry's personal antagonists is a- is the bitter Potions master, Professor Severus Snape. But he has a softer side. Uh, he's really... quite a tortured soul, and Snape's song really expresses how much he misses his secret love, who he has lost. SEVERUS SNAPE: There were oh so many potions in the world For almost anything that you wish to attain, You can bottle fame, And brew glory, But you cannot put a stopper on my pain. There is no potion that can mend a broken heart, I know this always will be true, There are remedies for impotence and mind-expanding hallucinogens. But there's nothing that can cure my love for you! No, there's nothing that can cure my love for youuuuuu! *sobs* Drills and Bills...? STEVEN MILO: This next song shows up earlier in the movie. Uncle Vernon, another of Harry's tormentors, comes home from work at the drill factory, and goes off on a musical rant called Drills and Bills. Here's the clip. RON WEASLEY: (spoken) Ohohoohhh!! Oh, this is exciting! (whip crack) RON WEASLEY: (spoken) OOH! HERMIONE GRANGER: (spoken) Stop giggling like that, slave boy! RON WEASLEY: (spoken) Ooh- *whip* OW! Hoohoo- Avada Kedavra STEVEN MILO: Oh my! I.. believe that's the wrong footage... oh dear, I thought that scene was removed... oh well, let's just move on! When Harry's true nemesis, the Dark Lord Voldemort is revived, he rises from his cauldron, and in a moment of inspired malevolence, he sings a real showstopper of a- uh- of- of- above his favorite magical spell, Avada Kadavra, the killing curse. Enjoy. VOLDEMORT: They call me the Dark Lord Voldemort, I'm a sucker for evil of any sort, As long as get to zap my foes away! And boy, I love this magic spell! I can send my enemies straight to hell! It's such a blast I do it everyday! ... (spoken) HEY! Avada Kedavra! (ZAP!) (AAAGH!) Avada Kedavra! (ZAP!) (AAAGH!) Avada Kedavra! (ZAP!) (AAAGH!) It really rolls off the tongue! Avada Kedavra! (ZAP!) (AAAGH!) Avada Kedavra! (ZAP!) (AAAGH!) Avada Kedavra! Killing people's never be this much fun! (tapdance) Avada Kedavra! (ZAP!) (AAAGH!) Avada Kedavra! (ZAP!) (AAAGH!) Avada Kedavra! (ZAP!) (AAAGH!) Avada Kedavra! HUH! (ZAP!) Animation HSRT This Potter Puppet Pals episode has started to be animated by HSRT. Progress *I've Got to Catch the Snitch- 100% *Naked Time- 100% *Half Giant, Baby- 100% *Stopper On My Pain- 100% *Drills and Bills- 100% HSRT has stated that he would wish to redesign Draco, Hagrid and Steven before continuing with the animation. HSRT is also hoping to start up again veery veery soon. - HSRT The work in progress version is available for your watching pleasure here. Thestralis Some parts of this song were also animated by Thestralis: * Naked Time * Stopper On My Pain Trivia *The "Naked Time" segment is somewhat reminiscent of a routine from Dana Carvey's 1995 HBO special in which he talked about how his sons liked to be naked and every day at 6 p.m. he let them have "naked time." Later in the routine, he made the analogy that raising a child is like taking care of a 100 year old man. One of the highlights was Dana's impression of a 100 year old man exclaiming, "It's naked time!" *According to Neil, Snape's "There is Nothing That Can Cure my Love for You" song was going to be set to an animation of him singing at a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart. *The final scream in the "Avada Kedravra" song is the Wilhelm scream. *Avada Kedavra has recently been redone for Potter Puppet Pals at Yule Ball and as a new Potter Puppet Pals Songs song. Category:Potter Puppet Pals